Cinematic Records english
by Jolly R
Summary: On our death bed, what memories we retain of our life ? Several characters, many couples... Yaoi, hetero, blood and, of course after so much effort, a cup of tea ! 1st : 'By a moonlight shadow' Ciel/Seb... O-S collection !


**Title : **_Cinematic Records_ (one-shoot collection)

**Chapter : _Sous l'ombre du clair de Lune_**(By a Moonlight Shadow), chapter 1 !

**Translator** : Drelatic

**Writer : **Jolly-Roger-77

**Characters : **Ciel Phantomive et Sebastian Michaelis

**Rating :** K+ (for liiiight shônen-ai...)

**Disclaimers :** All is belonging to **Toboso Yana**

**note :** I'm french so sorry for my English ! Drelatic is my translator, and I'm really thankfull to her !

Sorry for all mistakes, if someone can correct us, please contact me !

* * *

Chapter 1 : _Sous l'ombre du clair de lune - By a moonlight Shadow _(Ciel/Sebastian)

* * *

**ENJOY !**

**

* * *

_Sous l'ombre du clair de Lune_  
**

_**F**ather, Mother !

_He was running in the flames of the mansion, breathless. The sound of his steps resounded in the burning house. He abruptly opened the living-room's door and stayed petrified of astonishment in front of the horrible scene. _  
_On the loved green velvet chair, his father was sitting, calm. The fire was running on his skin, burning this one languorously. His right hand was bloody. His mother, sitting in a sofa, next to her husband, was undergoing the same fate. Sparks were flying in front of him, making this scene even more cruel. His wide opened eyes were watching the corpses of his dead parents. Their flesh blackened by the flames, their burned skin sickened him. He fell on his knees, crying. Dizzy and feeling sick, he ran out of the manor where he grew up, without really realizing what he was doing._

_It was … his birthday. A 14 of December like all the others. He would sleep with his mother. His father would give him a present. He would stay with his parents who would read him a story... Until he fell asleep._  
_The few months which followed were surely the most difficult of his young life. He had been sold, dragged like a bag, tattooed with hot iron, and sacrificed on an altar, like a lamb. The pain of the knife piercing his heart... He remembers. When he died, when his cinematic record was streaming in front of his eyes, he took his decision._

_Ones who reject faith will never go to heaven.  
_Does anyone believing in a god called upon you ?

_He had dared to invoke a demon. How ? ... In fact he didn't remember... He was between life and death at that time._  
_He went back on the ruins of his house. He had found the ring with a blue diamond that his father wore on his finger. The cursed ring which brought bad luck to anyone who wore it. He had recovered it. For nostalgia or pride of knowing that he was the new head of the Phantomhive family ? Probably a little of both ... How could he know ?_

_ The head of the Phantomhive family... It's me, Ciel Phantomhive !

_He ordered the reshape of the mansion, as it was before the conflagration. He had found Tanaka, the former butler. Why did he survived and not his parents?_  
_Yes… Why ?_  
_ All his new life of revenge and was based on the single question: "Why his parents had been murdered?" _

_...master

_A deep voice, almost comforting was ringing in his ears._

_Young Master.

_He opened an eye, then an other, slowly, like if he was waking up from a deep sleep._

_You were not listening to me, Young Master.

_Then he noticed with surprise that he was lying in a bathtub with water coming up to his chin._

_What a lack of elegance. Falling asleep during showering. What a carefree young master.

_His butler, Sebastian Michaelis, gave him a look full of reproach before sighing. He went behind his master, so only see his back, grabbed a cloth which he dipped in water bath before rubbing the shoulders of the young Phantomhive._  
_The noble passed a hair lock behind his ear. He seemed pensive for a moment._

_ Tell me … Sebastian…

_ Tell you what, Young Master ?

_The servant rinsed the back of the aritocrat with ice water, delighted to see him shudder at the contact._

_ I... I was wondering...

_ What ?

_Sebastian began to soap Ciel's chest, gently but not without efficacity._

_ I...

_The boy hesitated._

_ I...

_The the butler's hands went on the belly of the younger._

_ Yes Young Master ? He said on a tone almost encouraging.

_Ciel Phantomhive took his courage in both hands to ask:_

_ At the end.. My soul... What flavor will it have ?

_If he had returned at this precise moment, he would have been able to glimpse the fine smile which was outlined on the pale face of the butler._

- Yours will be doubtless perfect. Spicy, with character and determination. The best dish about which I could dream.

_The domestic bent slightly, poured some fresh water on his master's chest, before beginning cleaning the thighs of this one._  
_Ciel continued speaking, as looking for his words:_

- And... The person who I love will be sad to see me leaving ?

_He heard a sneer on behalf of Sebastian._

- Lady Elizabeth ? She loves you sincerely, a deep love that nothing can ever soil. By dying, you will destroy her literally. She may always smile, it doesn't necessarily mean that she is happy. She wishes only your happiness.

- No...

_The servant stopped abruptly rubbing the legs of its master._

- No ? In spite of all her proofs of affection, would you still doubt about it ?

- No _repeated Ciel._

- It is an interesting argument, leading thinking, young master. But maybe will you develop this - oh how much profound reflection ? _Said Sebastian on a sarcastic tone._

- No...

_The butler did not hasten the noble. If he wanted to repeat "no" non-stop, he can! After all... It was him the leader of the Phantomhive family, which control the English underworld for many years._

- No, Sebastian... You're wrong.

_The young master's voice had strangely broken over the end. As he was showing his back to his domestic, this one was not completely sure to have seen a droplet falling from the count's cheek before colliding the surface of the water, such a crystal burst._  
_Ciel continued:_

- I consider Elizabeth as a sister. I have never asked to get engaged to her. Even if she loves me of a sincere love. In a way it is the only family I have.

- And can young master say to me what he means ? What is his real question ?

_Few seconds passed. Sebastian had started again to rub greedily the hips of his employer with the sponge covered with soap._

- Bastard, _ growled the last Phantomhive between his teeth._

- What did you say ?

- I said: "bastard."

- I thought I heard something polite of this kind, young master.

_Other long and silent seconds passed. We heard Ciel sniffing as discreetly as he could. Sebastian leaned slightly forward and began rubbing his master's knees, carefully._

- You have not answered my question, Sebastian. _Said Ciel, his voice barely more acute than usual._

- When you asked me if Lady Elizabeth will be saddened by your death ?

- No. I asked you if the person that I loved was going to be sad to see me leaving.

_The butler sneered again._

- It is exactly what I have just said, young master... Unless...

- Unless ? _ Questioned Ciel. _

- Unless you did not like Lady Elizabeth.

_The young count suddenly played with the water of his bath, letting his hands touch the surface, creating waves. It was the first time that Sebastian saw him acting as a child._  
_Embarrassed, the master took back the discussion:_

- I do not love Elizabeth. Not of the love she wishes at least.

- And if it is not too indiscreet... Young Master... Who caught your heart ?

_The domestic saw the boy's shoulders stiffening._

- Idiot.

- Young master... This evening, you seem to want to insult me of every horrible names you can find, to sleep in your bath even if you risk to drawn and to ask evasive questions.

- Idiot.  
_The man dressed all in black sighed, shaking his head. What a master! Fortunately his soul is worth the effort! Thinking about this, he passed his tongue on his dry lips. He hoped that this contract would not last too long._

- Then, I'll rest my question, Sebastian.

- I listen, young master.

_The butler rinsed the rest of the boy's body then straightened, wiped his hands and gave a towel to Ciel. The small aristocrat stood up and wrapped himself in it. Without his eye patch, his purple eye was more than visible, it was impressive._

_The seal of the contract. The link which united both of them. Master and servant._

_Both iris of the count settled, resolved, on those almost scarlet of the domestic._

- Will you be sad to see me leaving, Sebastian ?

_It is at this moment that the devil noticed the two red streaks caused by the tears on the cute face of the small count._

- Who said that I would abandon you, Young Master ?

_Sebastian put his gloves, sent down Ciel of the bathtub and began rubbing him with the bath towel._

- By swallowing your soul, you will stay with me... For all eternity. Two monsters causing death, despair and humiliation to the inferiors beings is that not your greatest wish ?

_The butler began to dress the young master of his green suit of clothes which he liked particularly. But, as he was tying the ribbon around the count's neck, he could not help to refrain him from putting stealthily his lips on his. Ciel didn't move, maybe too much surprised to react. It only lasted a few seconds but it was so sweet and inviting that the devil found himself wondering if the imprint of this little kiss would stay on their lips ... **Eternally. **_

* * *

**Hope you like it !**

**I don't know when Drelatic will translater chapter 2... However, if you want to read it in french, you can ! Just look at my profile xD**

**Bye-bye~**

**Jolly-Roger-77**

**Drelatic**


End file.
